Countdown
by LucyHanna111
Summary: Natsu snatch the book... Lucy chased it... what could happen? Read and find out! NaLu one-shot!


**Yo! I got this idea when I was babysitting a 7 months old baby girl, I dunno why it just pop out in my head and damn this baby is eating my phone and smacking the laptop and also annoying but I like babies and kids so it's okay! I got lots of patience.**

**Disclaimer: I, LucyHanna don't own Fairy Tail.**

**ENJOY!**

Dec 31, X791/11:26pm

"Stop it!" said the blond celestial mage that is currently reading a book in her comfy apartment but a certain Dragon Slayer who's always trespassing is disturbing her.

"Aww… Lucy! You're so selfish, let me read it too!" whined by the pink-haired dragon slayer.

"No! I said no! I'm still reading it! And I do not sell fish!" Lucy said glaring at the cowering man.

"Selfish means you're not sharing not selling fish!" Natsu corrected.

"I know! I'm just kidding!" Lucy said rolling her eyes and again read her book.

Natsu sighed and said "Come on! I wanted you to see something!" he said grinning while holding her wrist to pull her towards the place he wanted her to come and added "Leave that boring book!"

"I'm still reading and you said earlier you wanted to read this boring book! Where's Happy anyway?" she asked not taking her eyes off the book while trying not to be pulled away.

Natsu sighed "I made him do something, come on!" he said whining.

"I said no!" Lucy said and added "I'm in the climax, just wait!"

"Then you'll come after 'ridding' that book?" he asked smirking.

"Yeah! Just wait!" she replied.

"I'll be the one who'll 'rid' that book for you!" he said smirking evilly.

"No- wait, what?" she asked shocked looking at him.

"I'll…" he said leaning down on her face then hold the book not breaking eye contact to her and added "be the one to rid this off!" then snatch the book running away from her apartment to who knows where.

.

.

.

.

.

.

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10

SNAPPED

"NATSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! Give me my book, I mean Levy's book!" she yelled stomping while storming out of her apartment.

"COME ON, LUCY! GET IT" Natsu yelled-mocked at her while holding the book in the air.

"Natsu give me that! I don't have time to play!" she yelled back.

"Get it, Blonde!" Natsu smirked waving the book.

"Don't call me that!" she glared.

Natsu grinned then turn around and run again.

"Natsu, wait!" Lucy shouted following him.

~Dec 31, X791/11:35pm

"Natsu! New Year's approaching, Damn it! Give me that book already!" Lucy whined while glaring still following the pink-haired salamander.

"Get it Luce!" He replied turning his head to see her, checking if she's still running.

"Natsu! 1!" she counted.

"1?" he asked confused running backwards looking at her.

"If you won't give that to me, you'll get it!" she half-yelled panting.

"Get it?" he asked again still running backwards while raising the book, shoulder level.

"2!" she again counted looking down still following him.

"Hahaha… just follow me Luce!" he said grinning.

"3!" she stopped looking down, breathing heavily.

Natsu stopped "Lucy?" he asked worried of her sudden action.

.

.

.

*BAAAAAM*

.

.

.

.

.

.

A brown boot flew on his face.

"Ouch… what the…" he stopped and saw a Lucy flying-err more like attacking Lucy towards him.

"Give me that book, Idiot!" she said jumping trying to tackle him on the ground.

It's good that the Salamander is flexible and fast so he immediately dodge the 'flying Lucy' and again runs towards the direction his going to.

"Hah! Don't underestimate me!" He scoffed laughing at the face-ground Lucy lying on the ground face first while running and added "Come on! Hurry up! New Year is coming!"

"You're not a gentleman you know!" Lucy said rubbing her nose while sitting up.

"I know!" he said grinning while running but on the same place, not moving an inch, waiting for Lucy to follow him again.

Lucy groaned then stands up wiping her skirt.

"Come on! I only got 25 minutes left! Hurry, slow poke!" he said encouraging her (maybe?) then runs away again.

"Natsu, wait!" she said trying to catch up.

Dec 31, X791/11:48 pm

"Natsu, I'm tired! Lucy whined falling on her knees panting hard.

Natsu sighed and went to her side "I'll carry you! But don't try to run away and snatch the book!" he said sternly.

Lucy nodded then grin "Promise! Come on papa, carry me!" she said raising her arms towards him.

Natsu smiled then grinned.

He turns around and kneels in front of her saying "Hop on!"

"You won't carry me bridal style?" she pouted.

Natsu blushed and mentally thank God because he's not facing her.

"You're not a Princess!" he muttered.

Lucy smiled to herself and bring her arms towards his neck wrapping them and wrap her legs in his hips and shouted pointing forward "Come on horse, go fort to… wherever you were going!"

Natsu chuckled and grip her thighs for her not to fall "I'm a Dragon so were… flying!" he said jumping like ninjas do.

"Natsu, I'm gonna fall!" she shouted wrapping her arms and legs tightly while burying her face on his neck making him grip tighter on her thighs.

Unknown to her Natsu is trying not to slip on the tree branch because of the hotness crawling over his body (Even though his a Fire Dragon Slayer?).

Dec 31, X791/11:59pm

"We're here!" Natsu shouted loosening his grip on her thighs.

Lucy looked around and gasped.

"Wow! We're on top?" she asked surprised also loosening her grip on his neck.

"Yeah! This place is the highest point in were you can see the entire Magnolia, me and Happy always go here every New Year and watch fireworks!" he said grinning putting her down on the grassy ground.

"Eh? Then why Happy didn't come?" she asked confused.

"Ermm… he's doing something else?" he said more like asking.

Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"What? I… I'm telling the truth!" he stuttered sweating.

She put both hands on her hips and raised her eyebrow again.

"Fine, I told him to stay at the Guild!" he pouted looking at the Magnolia view blushing.

Lucy smiled "Eh? So the Great Dragon Dragneel wants to spend the New Year with me!" she teased.

Natsu looked away blushing hard "So?" he asked.

He felt two arms crawling on his neck and looked at the owners eyes, she smiled…

.

.

10

.

.

He smiled back and wrapped his arms on her waist…

.

.

9

.

.

"Do you have something to tell me?" the blond mage asked not breaking eye contact.

.

.

8

.

.

"What do you wanna hear?" the pink-haired mage replied.

.

.

7

.

.

She tiptoed to reach his face…

.

.

6

.

.

He leaned down….

.

.

5

.

.

"Will you…" he whispered on her lips…

.

.

4

.

.

"Hmmm?" she asked closing her eyes…

.

.

3

.

.

"…be mine?" he continued.

.

.

2

.

.

She smiled "Yes!" she answered and closed the gapped between them…

.

.

1

.

.

Colorful fireworks are shown on the sky coming from their beloved city.

The two broke apart in need for air…. They looked at each other then smiled saying "HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND CUT!**

**Did you like it minna?**

**I think I'm retiring in being a Fanfic author *sigh* (I just think) maybe when I'm done with my other stories…. So I guess…**

**REVIEW! Ohh btw Remember: I hate English!**

**LucyHanna signing off! *stand-bow-aye!***


End file.
